The disclosure relates to the fabrication and use of polished silicon (Si) micro-mirrors.
Micro-mirrors may be used, for example, in optical sub-assemblies. Examples of such applications includes Transmitter Optical Sub-Assembly (TOSA) devices in which an edge emitter laser is mounted on a platform and the optical beam, parallel to the substrate surface, needs to be redirected by about ninety degrees. The lateral dimensions for such mirrors can be in the range of 500 by 500 microns.